shadowwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10: We Should Stick To The Lack Of Plan
Chapter 10: We Should Stick To The Lack Of Plan is the tenth chapter of Shadow Warrior (2013). Synopsis Lo Wang reaches the second Whisperer and more backstory is revealed. Storyline Lo Wang gets to the upper docks. There he meets Kyokagami Twins who tell him to rig the tanker with explosives as to destroy any evidence leading to Zilla. While proceeding to the tanker, The twins contact Wang and they agree to meet at the cargo hold, while he rigs the part of the tanker he's in. When he reaches the Manticore, Wang uses a gangplank to get access to the tanker. He then contacts the twins and declares his plans to go after Zilla. Wang then activates the explosives and blows up the part of the tanker the twins were in. When Wang gets inside the tanker, it's revealed that the twins have survived and are going to Zilla. On his way to the sword, Wang finds a rocket launcher and takes it with himself. After killing a Berserker, Wang reaches the Whisperer and takes the sword. He then proceeds to combine the two parts into one and kills the Whisperer. Wang then witness the memory of the second Ancient, Mezu. In the memory it's revealed that in order to wake up Ameonna, one of the Ancients must die and that's why they seek the sword. The memory ends with Mezu sacrificing his memory of his sister to the Whisperer. Walkthrough Walkthrough Secrets # After leaving the elevator and going out side, turn to your right to see a stack of boxes near a fence. Jump on the boxes and then jump over the fence. Behind another stack of boxes is an opening leading to a retro room and a secret. # After leaving elevator and walking past the gates, head to left corner of the area. A stack of boxes are on the corner, hiding the secret. # After the first set of enemies, go through the gate. You will see an elevated, open container. Go through the container and then jump onto the same container. Proceed to jump across to the next set of containers. Walk through the yellow container to find the secret. # When inside the ship, ignore the main door and go to your left. There you will find door leading to room full of enemies. At the end of the room, on left side there is another door. Go through them and turn left. Jump on a set of crates and then onto a ledge leading to the second floor. On the second floor your will find the secret. # When using a walkway outside the ship, on your right there will be a door way blocked by a stack of boxes. Destroy the boxes and go to the end of the room to find the secret. # After dispatching Kyokagami Twins, go forward and use the ledge to go across to the right side. There you will find a secret. # After using the walkway outside, go through the first door and turn right. Go through another door and turn right again to find the secret. # After finding the secret mentioned above, go outside and turn right. Follow the walkway to the door and then go down the stairs to the bottom level. Then head straight to the end of the room to find the secret. Trivia * The Berserker debuts in this chapter. * When Wang finds the Rocket Launcher, he says "Hail to the king, baby", which is a reference to Duke Nukem 3D. Gallery Chapter 10: We Should Stick To The Lack Of Plan\Gallery Category:Shadow Warrior (2013) Chapters